Conventional proximity alert systems are employed in various types of vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, motorcycles, watercraft, etc.) to alert vehicle operators when the vehicle is in close proximity to other objects (e.g., pedestrians, bicyclists, other cars, obstructions, etc.).
Recently, such conventional proximity alert systems are becoming more commonplace as standard features in various vehicles due to improvements to technology, decreases in cost and consumer demand. Typically, the proximity alert systems are integrated or otherwise built into the vehicle. However, retrofitting older vehicles to include proximity alert systems proves cost prohibitive and/or generally requires licensed vehicle professionals to physically mount and integrate the proximity alert system into the existing vehicle hardware/software.
Despite efforts to date, a need still exists for cost effective and easy to install proximity alert systems that can be integrated with both old and new vehicles models/types alike.